


we're forever, you and me (and beyoncé)

by exohousewarming, xiuchens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Jongdae wants a tramp stamp, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchens/pseuds/xiuchens
Summary: Prompt number:99Side Pairings (if any):Chanyeol/Sehun, Lay/Kai, Baekhyun/D.OWarnings:noneSummary:Minseok just wants to be engaged but the universe seems to be against him.





	we're forever, you and me (and beyoncé)

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** Thank you mods for your patience!! And to the person who prompted this I hope this is at least a bit like what you were expecting.

“I can't believe this is how you propose to me.” Jongdae lifts a finger in complaint, more for show than for actually being mad. He could never get mad at Minseok. “I'm drunk and my ass is all up in your face.”

“This is not how I wanted this to go.” Minseok slightly groans in frustration, hands traveling to grip his own hair to further emphasize his discontentment.

 

 

It all started a month earlier, when Minseok bought a pair of beautiful white gold rings with the help of his and Jongdae’s friend Sehun, their only friend with enough taste to help him decide on the perfect symbol for their union. After that he started what Sehun called ‘Operation Minseok and Jongdae hyungs beach wedding because Jongdae hyung’s ass would look fantastic in white linen pants’ (Minseok agreed). The proposal was only a matter of time and a lot of planning. Or so he thought. 

The first idea to cross his mind was to recreate their first date but that still brought sensitive feelings to Jongdae. Upon meeting through mutual friends (namely Chanyeol, because obviously Chanyeol knew people from every department in college and would gather them all in a “small” birthday party for 100 people), Minseok had asked Jongdae out on a date, to which the other promptly agreed. As broke students in a small town with limited entertainment options, it was clear a simple dinner and movie would be a good idea. At first the plan was to go out and eat at a nice restaurant, but when Minseok showed up at Jongdae’s apartment, that he shared with other 3 broke students like himself, a dinner table with nice (although mismatched) cutlery was laid off in front if him.

“So, I know this is last minute but I feel like this will be an important moment in our lives and I wanted to make it more memorable than some random restaurant.” Jongdae said, pulling Minseok inside.

Minseok chuckled and called him a sap but agreed nonetheless. Jongdae then explained his roommates would be gone for the night and that they had enough time to eat and then still catch a movie. He also mentioned he had cooked for dinner himself, with the help of one of said roommates. After a little flirting in the kitchen as Minseok helped his host carry the food to the table, they started eating and then it only took two minutes for things to go downhill. 

Minseok took a bite of a delicious looking chicken and then shortly after he took two other bites. Wrong decision. He felt his pulse slowing, neck becoming itchy and face bloating. Jongdae doesn't seem to notice and continues eating, solely focused on the food, until Minseok punches the table trying to get his attention.

“I...can’t breathe,” he manages to say between erratic breaths. 

Jongdae jumps out of his seat and drags Minseok by the arm out of the apartment, before knocking insistently on the door next to his apartment’s one. 

“Chanyeol stop fucking the neighbor, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY,” he's screaming and then starts chanting of 'ohmygodohmygodohmygod’ until a bewildered (and very much shirtless) Chanyeol open the front door.

Their date ends up being sitting in the hospital for 5 hours, with Chanyeol, who managed to find a shirt on his way out but forgot to wear shoes other than his house flip flops, and some guy named Sehun who's tall and blonde and scary, until he opens his mouth and asks Minseok if he's okay or if he needs him to notify his family, and Minseok takes an instant liking to him.

Jongdae is so ashamed he ignores Minseok for three days, thinking the other would be angry at him, and it isn't until Minseok shows up at his apartment and demands an explanation on why his texts are being ignored that Jongdae realizes this guy is different.

“You're the one who almost killed me so I should be the one ignoring you,” Minseok teases as they finally make out on Jongdae's bed.

It was the last time Jongdae cooked or ate Thai Peanut Sauce Chicken in his whole life.

 

Minseok then settles on recreating their second date, a stroll around a park on top of a hill that ended with them finding a small sky observatory, long forgotten on the park premises. He picks Saturday as the day to go, giving himself a pep talk before putting on his jacket and dragging a reluctant Jongdae with him.

It was a chillier night than Minseok had expected but still decent enough for a nice walk. Jongdae kept complaining the whole way, about the cold and about how they could've been watching a movie instead. The road to the park is darker than he remembers and Minseok thinks it would be dangerous if he had decided to walk all the way there. There's tension in the car as Minseok drives because between his nerves and Jongdae’s constant whining Minseok felt himself getting heated. And then it exploded.

Not him, because he could never be that angry at Jongdae (the whining was actually cute, though he would never admit it), but the car engine. Jongdae jumped on his seat when it happened and Minseok muttered a string of curses. It hadn't been long since he had the car checked and still it betrayed him.

“I told you to get rid of this junk.” Jongdae says and Minseok truly hates it when his boyfriend is right. “Let's ditch the car in that parking lot,” he points at a closed restaurant a bit ahead on the side road, “and then let's call Chanyeol to pick us up and we can deal with the car tomorrow. Put the car in neutral and let's push it.”

Minseok was so frustrated he couldn't even move or say anything, the small box with a pair of rings burning holes in his pocket. “Come on baby,” Jongdae’s voice snapped him out of his trance.

“I had it all planned…” Minseok manages to say, still slightly shocked. Jongdae doesn't hear it, or pretends he doesn't, as he gets out if the car and starts pushing it. “I can't do this alone!” Jongdae half whined half demanded, and Minseok obliged, getting out of his seat to help.

After parking the car in the empty restaurant outside area they call Chanyeol, who shows up twenty minutes later, Sehun on the passenger seat. As Jongdae and Chanyeol check Minseok’s car engine (for no real reason since neither of them understands a single thing about it) Sehun quietly asks Minseok about the ring and he just shakes his head negatively in response.

 

“You have to try again, but maybe try something smaller or more simple?” Sehun offers some comfort. “Maybe pick something he likes and work your way from there. If Chanyeol were to propose to me, I'd like it to be during sex because that's my favorite thing.” Minseok laughs a little at that even though he knows Sehun is not even joking. “I would still say no because ew, I don't want to marry him.” Minseok raises an eyebrow because now he knows his friend is just outright lying. 

“I know you like to pretend you don't care but you love him,” Minseok calls him out on his blatant lie, “and you would marry him in a heartbeat.” Sehun doesn't even answer, but gives him a small smile that lets Minseok know he's right.

After four days wondering what his next step would be, Minseok decides on a proposal that would blew his boyfriend away. Jongdae had been talking for months about a boat restaurant that you could have dinner while looking at the pretty city lights, all romantic and that even fucking Chanyeol had taken Sehun there so they had to go too. Minseok then decided to make a reservation but that proved to be a difficult task since it took three months to get a table and he wasn't gonna wait for three months to propose so it all felt helpless, until a week later. He was having lunch with Sehun and mentioned he still had no idea how to propose since the boat idea fell through. 

“Honestly hyung, do you forget I'm a celebrity?” Sehun asked in a tone that made Minseok very annoyed but also amused. “I can get you a table.”

“How?” Minseok was usually very much entertained by Sehun's idea that he was a celebrity but this time it could come in handy for him so he wasn't about to tell his friend he wasn't famous.

“The chef’s boyfriend is a fan of my designs so I make him exclusive clothes all the time. I can get in contact with him and try to get you a table. Did you really think Chanyeol would've taken me there by his own will? Please.” Minseok could kiss Sehun on the lips right now. Platonically, of course.

Apparently Sehun was indeed the celebrity he claimed and his client (an actual celebrity, a ballad singer named Baekhyun) was happy to help his favorite designer. That's how Minseok and Jongdae ended up at an exclusive private cabin in the boat-restaurant enjoying a high class meal made by famous chef Do Kyungsoo, all free of charge. “They believe in true love,” Sehun had texted Minseok to let him know not only he had scored a table for his 'bestest friends in the whole world’ but also that dinner was a gift from Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

All was going fine until Minseok slipped a hand inside his pocket and couldn't find the ring box. He panicked and checked every pocket twice, but still couldn't find it.

“Why are you being all fidgety?” Jongdae asked, weirded out by his boyfriend's behaviour. “Are you feeling seasick?”

Minseok just nodded positively, not trusting himself to speak. He checked every pocket on his suit jacket, and also the floor around them but found nothing. He then tried to mentally retrace his steps from the moment he got dressed at home. Minseok was sure he picked up the box and put it on his pocket but then remembered he took off his jacket when they were in the car (Jongdae’s car, since his was beyond repair) and he started praying it would be there when he went back. 

“I'm actually feeling a little seasick myself, but I'll continue eating because this is too good and worth feeling nauseous.” Jongdae smiled and Minseok realized he couldn't be more in love with the man in front of him even if he tried. He deserved the best proposal ever and Minseok was gonna give him that.

“I love you, you know that?” He blurted out as Jongdae stuffed his face with the most delicious food they had ever eaten. “I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else.”

“Why are you being all emotional on me? Is the food making you like this? Because I get it.” Jongdae raised his eyes from the food to his boyfriend. “Hey, I love you too Minseok, thanks for bringing me here.” He slid his hand across the table to grab Minseok’s. 

The dinner cruise ended with a firework show, after the boat docked. Minseok and Jongdae watched the show from the deck, Jongdae back hugging his smaller lover, chin propped on his shoulder. For a moment Minseok thought about proposing even without the ring but the moment he made the decision he felt Jongdae stiffen behind him.

“I can't believe this,” he said, sounding angry, and before Minseok could even ask what was going on he heard someone talking to them.

“Hello Minseok, long time no see. You too, Kim Jongdae.” The smile on his face was innocent but Minseok knew better. This was Jongdae’s archenemy right in front of them. 

“Hello Jay, fancy seeing you here.” Jongdae said dryly, it was more than the guy deserved.

“Enjoying a date, huh? Didn't think you guys would last this long after college.”

Minseok put his hands on top of Jongdae's both to control his boyfriend's nerves and to stand his ground.

“We did.” Minseok replies and then turns to face Jongdae and kisses him. “I love you baby.”

Jongdae is still stiff with anger but kisses his boyfriend back, and when they separate from each other he just tells Minseok they should leave, Jay still observing them.

“You make a good pairing, it's a shame,” the guy says before leaving and Jongdae would go and punch him if it wasn't for Minseok holding him.

_from Minseok: that guy from college Jay was there so it kinda ruined my chances of proposing_

_from Minseok: Jongdae wanted to punch him I think. He was almost crying too, he was so angry_

_from Sehunnie: the guy who lied about you cheating and almost broke you up just because he wanted to get into your pants?_

_from Minseok: that's the one_

_from Sehunnie: holy shit_

_from Minseok: also I dropped the ring on Jongdae's car so I couldn't propose bc of that too_

_from Sehunnie: what a dumbass_

_from Minseok: i agree_

 

Minseok is helpless. He stares at the bedroom ceiling while waiting for Jongdae to shower and come to bed. He should just say it. “Marry me.” He says to himself in a low voice, the water still running on the bathroom next door. Then an idea crosses his mind as he hears a small “meow” coming from the floor next to him.

His next plan involves their baby. Baby as in cat. Baby girl cat named Beyoncé. They've been raising her together for almost two years and do everything for her, buy her the best food, take her to the best vet and gave the best cat collar that has both hers and their names in case she gets lost during one of her leisure walks around the neighborhood. Sometimes Jongdae would attach small notes to her collar and have Minseok call her from the other room just so he could find little drawings of the three of them or a simple “i love you” scribbled on the piece of paper. It amused Jongdae to no end so Minseok would always indulge him and laugh at his notes and their poor cat being used as a mail carrier. 

The next morning he attaches the ring to her collar, sitting her down on the kitchen floor as he does it. “You're such a pretty baby, miss Beyoncé, helping me ask for your dad to marry me.” He talked to her in a gentle voice. He then texts Jongdae who is in the bedroom still being lazy in bed to call for her and that there's a surprise on her collar. He can hear Jongdae laughing and calling for her, and she then starts moving, Minseok patting her butt in encouragement. Jongdae keeps calling for her and then stops. Minseok waits for a reaction but nothing comes. Jongdae shows up in the kitchen a minute later, cat in his arms and no collar to be seen.

“Where's her collar? Was this just a plan to make me get out of bed?” Jongdae asks lazily and Minseok gets utterly confused.

“She was wearing it when she left the kitchen?” Minseok says more to himself than to Jongdae.

“Did you take it off again? Why do you keep scratching yourself?” Jongdae looks at her in the eye like a parent would to a child. “It's probably under the couch again, I was gonna mention you she keeps hiding stuff there lately.”

Minseok makes a run for the couch before Jongdae can get there and when he checks the spot under the couch, he can see the collar, a pair of socks that he's pretty sure are his, one of Jongdae’s action figures and a bunch of other random things from around the house. But no ring. He stares at her questioningly, like she was gonna give him the answer he's looking for.

His face drops to the floor and then Minseok spots the ring right next to Jongdae’s feet. He practically dives for it, scaring Jongdae (and their cat) in the process. Once the ring is safe in his hands he runs for their bedroom leaving a confused Jongdae behind. Another failure at an attempt to make a cute proposal.

 

After the park, boat restaurant and cat collar fiascoes he decides to get simple, a movie and dinner at home and then a short proposal after getting on one knee. No fireworks, no big gesture, just them (and their cat) in their home, maybe some champagne to celebrate afterwards. He was done planning for things, all he wanted was to finally be engaged to the love of his life.

Minseok is out with his boyfriend's car buying things to cook a nice dinner, picking up some wine and champagne and running other errands. Even though it's a saturday Jongdae had to be at work during the afternoon to finish some big presentation and Minseok told him he could pick him up around 6pm and take him home, so they could have a quiet night together. What Minseok didn't plan was some big accident on the road that lead from the market to Jongdae’s office. A huge truck turned over and Minseok texted Jongdae to let him know he’d take a while, so Jongdae texted back saying he would just wait in a bar downstairs with his co-worker Junmyeon. 

By the time Minseok finally makes it to the office it's already 8pm. He locates the bar Jongdae say he would be in and texts him boyfriend to come outside. When after fifteen minutes he gets no answer and Jongdae doesn't show up Minseok has a bad feeling. He gets confirmation that a very drunk Jongdae is sitting inside when he walks in and can hear his already loud boyfriend being extra loud. He can hears the words “Captain America is hot but Iron Man is cool so he wins!” and that's his cue to just give up on having a nice quiet night.

“Hey,” Minseok says when he approaches the booth Jongdae and Junmyeon are sitting at, “you sound drunk.”

“It's the love of my life!” Jongdae slurs while reaching for Minseok’s hand. “You took too long to get here I'm angry at you!”

“You're not angry at me because you can't be angry at the love of your life,” Minseok smiles and Jongdae laughs. Loudly.

“You should get a drink and be drunk with me.” He proposes and Minseok knows he lost. 

“I came driving,” Minseok reasons, “I can't drink.”

“We'll call Chanyeol and tell him to bring Sehun and make him drive all of us later.” Jongdae is already grabbing his phone.

It doesn't take long for Chanyeol and Sehun to show up, but soon after Junmyeon leaves, back home to his wife.

The three of them, watched by Chanyeol, continue drinking bottle after bottle of soju. They eventually order some food but it doesn't do much to help with the drunkenness. Minseok and Jongdae can usually hold their liquor pretty well but even they are being messy right now. Jongdae gets all silly and flirty and clingy while Minseok starts deep philosophical one-sided conversations, and between all of that there's Sehun being giggly and talking about his boyfriend's ass in public. Loudly.

“I want to get a tattoo done,” Jongdae says around 11:30pm and Chanyeol already knows where he's going with this.

There was a level of drunkenness that made Jongdae want to get a cat tattoo. Whenever they reached that point it was time for everyone to go home.

“Hello, yes, I want to get that tattoo done. Right now. You're the best, Yixing.” Jongdae was already hanging up a call. “Yixing is waiting for me.”

Jongdae's friend from art school, Yixing, was a tattoo artist and whenever Jongdae talked about getting one while drunk Yixing would draw something on his arm (in markers) and send him home. 

Chanyeol snorts and collect his drunk friends and boyfriend, driving them directly to Yixing’s studio, where he spotted Yixing’s boyfriend, Jongin, at the front desk. He greets them with a knowingly smile and calls for Yixing, who appears a few seconds later.

“My favorite drunk costumer, Kim Jongdae!” His smile reached his ears. “What do you want to get done today?”

“A KITTEN! MEOW!” Jongdae said way too excitedly, pawing at Yixing.

“So, the usual, huh?” Jongin and Chanyeol were laughing along while Minseok was distracted by some drawings on the wall and Sehun was nearly asleep on the reception chairs.

“Can Minmin come with me and hold my hand?” Jongdae whined and Yixing just nodded, trying not to laugh at the nickname usage.

Once they made their way inside Yixing's actual workroom Jongdae dropped his pants without any ceremonies, making Minseok laugh.

“I want the cat on my ass.”

Yixing would be surprised except this wasn't even the first time it happened. Jongdae plopped himself on the working chair, ass up and eyes lazily closing. 

“You should tattoo my name on your other buttcheek. Or my face!! Then we would be together forever.” Minseok, who had been quietly laughing up until now gives that suggestion to his boyfriend.

“What if we break up?”

Minseok stops in his tracks. “I don't wanna marry you anymore, why would you say something like this?”

Yixing watches the whole exchange quietly, trying to make himself invisible. Suddenly Minseok and Jongdae look a lot more sober.

“Were we even getting married in the first place? You're being all weird on me lately, Minseok.”

“That's because I'm idiot who wanted to marry you.” He grabs the ring box and hastily shoves the ring on Jongdae's finger. 

“I can't believe this is how you propose to me.” Jongdae lifts a finger in complaint, more for show than for actually being mad. He could never get mad at Minseok. “I'm drunk and my ass is all up in your face.”

“This is not how I wanted this to go.” Minseok slightly groans in frustration, hands traveling to grip his own hair to further emphasize his discontentment. “I wanted to actually make you a nice proposal and that's why I was being all weird because all my attempts were major disasters.”

“At least you didn't try to kill me like I did to you.”

“At least that.”

“So…,” Jongdae starts, “are you proposing to me while I'm butt naked in Yixing’s studio?” 

“I guess I am,” Minseok shrugs, “even if you don't believe in forever.”

“Tattoo his name on my ass.” Jongdae orders Yixing. “We're forever you and me,” he reaches for Minseok’s hand and slides the other ring on his finger, “and Beyoncé.”

 

Jongdae wakes up the next morning with a beautiful ring on his finger, a beautiful fiancé by his side and the words “KIM MINSEOK AND KIM JONGDAE ENGAGEMENT OCTOBER 2ND” written in marker across his lower back.

“What a cute tramp stamp,” Minseok says and then kisses him. “We should make it permanent.”

“Next time I'm drunk, maybe.”


End file.
